Irelevantní
by kratula
Summary: Sherlock ztratil svého nejlepšího přítele, smysl jeho existence se zredukoval na dopadení vrahů. Všichni - Mycroft, Lestrade, Molly, paní Hudsonová - věděli, co bude následovat. To nebyla možnost, ale jistota. Zároveň si nevěděli rady, mohli nabídnout veškerou podporu a soucit, ale s tím je akorát poslal do háje a předstíral, že je v pořádku.


Irelevantní

březen 2018

Ve tři ráno seděl Sherlock Holmes v potemnělém obýváku, stále oblečený do tmavé košile a kalhot. Po celém domě panoval už chvíli naprostý klid, doufal, že jeho bytná v přízemí i jeho spolubydlící o patro výš už spí. Snad ta trocha hluku, který za chvíli natropí, nikoho neprobudí, ale pro jistotu zamlk oboje dveře do chodby.

V celém bytě panovala tma, svítila jen stolní lampička v obýváku. Usadil se v Johnově křesle, nikoli ve svém, tak mu to přišlo pro jeho záměr vhodnější. Sentiment? Možná.

Už delší dobu měl zvláštní pocit, že není v bytě sám, třeba má Edwina s těmi náboženskými nesmysly pravdu a opravdu existuje duše. Najednou si zoufale přál, aby nebyl tak zatraceně racionální a mohl tomu věřit.

Předcházecící dny tenhle pocit neměl, možná proto, že jeho spolubydlící rušila svou přítomností. Přímo urputně ho hlídala. Dost ho překvapilo, že to dnes vzdala a šla spát. Možná byla příliš vyčerpaná nebo konečně pochopila, že je to zbytečné.

Na opěrce křesla měl připravenou pistoli, svůj vlastní Sig Sauer P226 , byl by měl raději Johnův Browning, ale ten byl stále na policii a pak ho snad vrátí Mary – pokud ho vůbec vrátí.

Vzal zbraň do ruky, odjistil a začal zvedat ke spánku. V tom za sebou zaslechl pohyb, tiché kroky bosých nohou. Tentokrát si nic nesugeroval, někdo tu opravdu byl.

„Paní Hudsonová by nebyla moc šťastná, kdybys jí to tu vymaloval svým brilantním mozkem!" ozval se zpoza křesla mírně chraplavý ženský hlas. Než se vzpamatoval, vykroutila mu zbraň z ruky, zajistila ji a vyklepla zásobník do dlaně.

„Jak …?"

„Oknem tvého pokoje. Ve svém současném rozpoložení sis nevšiml, že se už pár dnů nedá zabouchnout."

„Jak dlouho …"

„ … tady straším? Tak možná dvě tři hodiny. Ztratila jsem trochu pojem o čase. Tou černou hodinkou, co držíš si mi usnadnil situaci. Ale teď už si fakt potřebuju sednout." trpěla nízkým tlakem a po desítkách minut nepřirozeného klidu se jí prudkým pohybem začala motat hlava. Obešla ho a usadila se naproti v jeho vlastním křesle.

„Tak se vrať do postele. Nikdo se tě o tuhle námahu neprosil."

Tuhle poznámku ignorovala, vyndala ze zásobníku jediný náboj, který tam byl a v mizerném světle si prohlížela jeho upravenou špičku: „Ale fuj! Já to s tím mozkem myslela jen jako konverzační obrat."

„Vypadni!"

„To vážně čekáš, že se teď seberu a půjdu klidně hajat?"

„Tohle se tě netýká."

„Jak to, že ne? Už tři roku tu taky bydlím a nechce se mi odtud zase stěhovat, protože Eva bude mít znova noční můry, doprdele!"

Podíval se na ní tak nenávistně, až si začala myslet, že po ní skočí. Nebyla si moc jistá, jak by taková rvačka dopadla. Posledních sedm nocí prakticky nespal a žil jenom o kafi a cigaretách, ale ona na tom nebyla o moc líp.

„Správně bych teď měla zavolat Lestrada nebo radši tvýho bráchu. Udělali by tady pořádnou šťáru a zabavili všechno potenciálně nebezpečný. Ale neudělám to, to není dlouhodobý řešení."

„Není žádný řešení. Buďto vypadni ty nebo odejdu já. Někam kde budu mít trochu soukromí!"

Prudce se zvedl, udělal krok, ke dveřím a pak zavrávoral a zhroutil se na zem. Postavila se jak nejrychleji dokázala a spěchala k němu, vyděsila se, že má možná v těle něco horšího než jen kofein a nikotin.

Dech dobrý, puls trochu slabý, ale nic strašného. Naštěstí jen omdlel, nejspíš byl vyčerpanější než tušila. Pod levou manžetou uviděla růžek nikotinové náplasti, vyhrnula mu rukáv a našla dvě další. Zkontrolovala i pravé předloktí, kde byly nalepené další tři. Proč se vůbec obtěžoval s pistolí, napadlo ji, tohle bylo pomalu na infarkt.

Začala náplasti ne zrovna šetrně strhávat, zamžikal a pomalu se probíral.

„Zatím nevstávej, to bude dobrý. Hned jsem zpátky."

Došla do kuchyně a prohledala skříňky. Vrátila se po minutě se sklenicí vody, lahví whisky a Evinou velikonoční čokoládou – koupí jí novou. Všechno to složila na kávový stolek.

Sherlock se mezitím posadil na podlaze.

„Zvládneš se už postavit? Tak fajn. Podej mi ruku a jdem na gauč."

Pořád byl trochu grogy, protože vůbec neprotestoval. Pomohla mu udělat těch pár kroků a usadila ho vedle sebe na pohovku. Nohy mu zvedla na opěrku, do klína si dala Sherlockův oblíbený Union Jack polštářek a položila mu na něj hlavu.

Pak ho přiměla vypít sklenici vody. Do prázdného pohárku cvrnkla trochu alkoholu.

„To nemusíš vypít naráz, jen si trochu lokni." poručila.

Několik dalších minut oba mlčeli. Sherlockovi se postupně začala vracet barva do bledých tváří. Kopla do sebe zbytek whisky ze sklenice a otřepala se.

Zíral někam ke stropu: „Proč? Proč se vůbec namáháš? Jsem ztracený případ."

„Ujišťuju tě, že beznadějný případy neberu. To za prvé. A za druhé, slíbila jsem, že na tebe dohlídnu."

„Komu? Mycroftovi?" při jménu svého bratra se ušklíbl.

„Vidíš, nikdy mě nenapadlo, že bych svým sourozencům mohla taky tolik lízt na nervy. Ne, jemu ne, slíbila jsem to Johnovi."

„Pak je to irelevantní. John je … pryč."

„Irelevantní? Vlastně je to trefný výraz. Pro platnost takovýho slibu je to opravdu nepodstatný."

„Ty a to tvoje mizerný náboženský placebo." ozval se hořce. „Vlastně ti ho občas závidím. Tahle stupidní naděje, že všechny jednou znova uvidíš ti pomáhá přežít?"

„Ne, jen mi to pomáhá nezbláznit se, když mi svět připadá až moc nefér. Potřebuju věřit, že aspoň někde je dokonalá spravedlnost."

„Nikdy´s to nechtěla zabalit? Ani po vraždě manžela?"

„Tehdy ne, ale o pár let dřív jsem měla taky svoji krizi. Pár minut mi připadalo jako skvělý řešení taky umřít, jenže jsem si včas vzpomněla na Maggie a Bena. Nemohla jsem jim to udělat, ségra by ztrátu dalšího člena rodiny nezvládla. Ben se k nám v tý době v podstatě nastěhoval. Máti se tehdy podruhý rozváděla a nikdo na něj neměl čas. Prostě mě vždycky někdo potřeboval. A teď mám Evu."

„Máš kliku. Já už nemám nikoho."

„Blbče!"

„Tak mi někoho jmenuj a Mycroft se nepočítá!"

„Molly …"

„ … má Freda …"

„ … Greg – myslím Lestrada …"

„ … má teď tu ženskou z protikorupčního."

„A co tvoji rodiče?"

„Mají jeden druhého a pořád jim zbývá můj drahý bratr."

„To přeci neznamená, že by nikomu z nich nezáleželo i na tobě."

„Já jsem navíc, dokážou beze mě žít. Vlastně to dokázal i John, našel si Mary."

Edwina zavřela oči, opřela si hlavu a povzdechla si: tohle říká člověk, který se celé roky oháněl osamělostí, jako svou výhodou - samota mě chrání, samota je všechno, co mám.

Najednou její prsty narazily na detektivově hrudníku na vlhké místo.

„Sakra!" vyhrnula mu košili a prohlížela si tmavou skvrnu na obvaze. Zranění, které utrpěl dnes – vlastně už včera v noci, bylo naštěstí jen povrchové, spravila to trocha šití

„Myslím, že jak si upadl, prasklo ti pár stehů. Ale zklamu tě, na vykrvácení to nevypadá. Ráno seženem někoho, kdo to spraví."

„Pár centimetrů a mohlo být po všem."

„Pár setin vteřiny a mohlo být po Donovanový, určitě by to schytala daleko hůř, kdyby ses před ni nevrhnul. Třeba ti po tomhle konečně přestane říkat „pošuku"."

„A není to jedno?" ostře se po ní podíval: „Nedokázal jsem zachránit Johna!"

„To nebyla tvoje chyba. Nemohl´s nic udělat"

„Neměl jsem ho sebou brát."

„Víš, že to je blbost. Nenechal by se odložit doma u papučí a televize."

„Ale měl rodinu, nemělo to takhle skončit … měl jsem to být já, nesnesitelnej, samotářskej génius – chudák, má to za sebou, řekli by a život by šel dál."

„Tím, že umřeš taky, to nespravíš …"

„Ale nebudu s tím muset žít. Nikdy jsem mu neřekl, že … že..."

„Věděl to. Myslím, že na svatbě jsi to vyjádřil dostatečně. A i kdyby ne, činy mluví jasněji než slova, jak se říká - ve tvém případě určitě."

„Zachránil mi život, hned druhý den, co jsme se poznali."

„Já vím. A ty jsi mu to vrátil, tolikrát, kolikrát jsi dokázal. Málokdo by zvládl víc."

„Ale pořád ne dost!"

„Žádnej chlap pro mě nikdy tolik neudělal – to není stížnost, prostě fakt."

Natáhla se po lahvi a znova dolila sklenici, tohle bude ještě dlohá noc. Doufala, že se po dnešku situace zase … vrátí do normálu? To určitě ne! Ještě dlouho ne, pokud vůbec někdy.

Půlnoc už dávno minula, to znamená, že dnes to bude přesně týden. Týden od momentu, kdy jejich malý svět na Baker street pozbyl jeden ze svých základních kamenů.

Co na tom, že tu John Watson už několik let nebydlel. To bylo, jak by řekl Sherlock, irelevantní. Stále se sem vracel, pořád tu měl své křeslo, které se Edwina nikdy neodvážila obsadit, nanejvíš si v případě nutnosti sedla na opěrku.

Bude to sedm dní od chvíle, kdy se pátrání po dvojici špičkových nájemných vrahů nečekaně zvrtlo. Skvěle připravený zátah skončil brutální přestřelkou.

Sherlock si to samozřejmě celé kladl za vinu. Měl včas zjistit, že jeden nespokojený policajt prodává informace a pachatelé budou varováni, měl vědět, že budou mít v záloze ještě další únikovou trasu, měl čekat, že se za nimi John pustí a být rychlejší. Edwina věděla, že je to nesmysl, ani génius nemůže vědět všechno.

Tehdy odstartovala jejich každonoční vigílie. Detektiv zaktivizoval svou síť houmlesáckých informátorů, zapichoval barvné špendlíky do velké mapy Londýna na zdi, nejedl, nespal a prakticky permanentně kouřil. Edie si ho dovolila pustit z dohledu jen v nejnutnějších případech.

Mary na tom byla taky zle, ale kvůli dceři to určitě zvládne. Se Sherlockem to bylo mnohem horší, smysl jeho existence se zredukoval na dopadení vrahů. Druhého z nich dostali dnes v noci.

Všichni - Mycroft, Lestrade, Molly, paní Hudsonová - věděli, co bude následovat. To nebyla možnost, ale jistota. Zároveň si nevěděli rady, mohli nabídnout veškerou podporu a soucit, ale s tím je akorát poslal do háje a předstíral, že je v pořádku.

Edwina si znova důkladně lokla a gestem nabídla i Sherlockovi, když kývnul, zase sklínku dolila a podala mu ji.

„Ty to ještě nemůžeš zabalit, víš?"

„Copak? Londýn mě potřebuje?"

„To si netroufám posoudit. Ale pokud jsi nezapoměl, tak jsi taky něco slíbil. A je na to plnej sál svědků!"

„Myslíš ne Johnově svatbě? Ale to je …"

„Pokud hodláš použít svůj oblíbený výraz „irelevantní", tak ti musím oponavat. Řekl's, že tu vždycky budeš pro ně tři! Takže tu stále máme Mary a Shirley!"

„K čemu jim budu dobrý?"

„Nikdy nevíš, co může přijít. Mary může kdykoliv dohnat její minulost a pak budou potřebovat veškerou tvojí pomoc. A dá-li Bůh a všechno bude vpořádku, někdo musí Shirley vyprávět, jak skvělej člověk byl její otec."

„Nevím jestli to zvládnu."

„Když bude nejhůř, jsem tu ještě já."

„Ale ty přece nezůstaneš napořád. Chceš přeci rodinu, vlastní děti, časem si najdeš normálního chlapa a odejdeš odsud. Vlastně se divím, žes to ještě neudělala."

„Co je to normální? Většinou to znamená průměrnej a nudnej."

„Ale byly byste s Evou v bezpečí, já přitahuju problémy."

„Bezpečí je relativní pojem. I s dokonale konformním manžílkem nemám jistotu, že mě třeba nesrazí auto. To je v Londýně podstatně pravděpodobnější, než že si mě vezme za rukojmí nebezpečnej psychopat, co s tebou má nevyřízený účty, pokud to myslíš takhle."

Podíval se po ní zmateně: „Nechápu to, proč bys měla zůstat se mnou, když jsem před chvílí řekl … řekl, že ..."

„Neřekl, nikdy si to nevyslovil nahlas. A taky to není potřeba. Každýmu, kdo má aspoň půl mozku, musí bejt jasný, co k Johnovi cítíš."

„Přesto jsi se sem nastěhovla."

„Před třema rokama jsem vůbec nepřemejšlela o novým vztahu. Potřebovala jsem prostě nějak znova začít. Teprv časem jsem o tobě začala uvažovat jako o chlapovi a uvědomila si, že seš, jak už si všimnul někdo z mejch přátel, můj typ." zvedla koutek rtů: „A rozhodla jsem se, že to stojí za pokus. To bylo ode mě docela drzý, co?"

„I když jsi věděla ..."

„Sorry, ale v citovejch záležitostech mám proti tobě tak patnáct let náskok. Každej má nějakou první lásku, ale málokdy to vydrží na celej život, prostě se objeví někdo další.

Připouštím, že kdybychom nebyli ten večer oba trochu pod parou – teda ty docela dost, tak bych se k tak radikálnímu kroku neodhodlala. Ale řekla jsem si teď nebo nikdy a tobě se to nakonec líbilo."

„Ehm." díval se po ní skoro vyděšeně: „Ale ráno jsi nic neřekla, naopak tvářila ses, že jde jen o sex."

„Samozřejmě! Kdybych se na tebe vytasila s citovejma požadavkama, tak v tu chvíli zdrhneš. Na romantický procházky ani večeře při svíčkách tě neužije a na něco jsem tě utáhnout musela. Říkala jsem si, že třeba pomalu, polehoučku ...No, teď možná budeš chtít, abych odešla?"

„A jinak zůstaneš?" znělo to nečekane zoufale.

„Dnes v noci určitě!" usmála se: „Protože netuším, kam si zahrabal klíče od bytu a zpátky oknem se mi už lízt nechce. A pokud jde o budoucnost, za vnější okolnosti neručím, ale přinejmenším ti můžu říct, že neplánuju odejít."

„Díky!"

„V tom případě jedna maličkost: beru si do úschovy tu pistoli! V bytě, kde je dítě se taková věc nemůže jen tak volně povalovat, takže poputuje k mejm pod zámek. Krom toho potřebuje nutně vyčistit – o tyhle krámy se musíš starat, sakra!"

„Nepředpokládal jsem, že ji po dnešku budu ještě potřebovat."

Stiskla mu ruku: „Neslibuju, že to někdy bude stoprocentně v pořádku, ale přestane to tak strašně bolet. Časem zjistíš, že je to skoro dobrý, tak co já vím na osmdesát procent. A s tím už se dá docela dobře žít. Mám v tomhle směru bohatý zkušenosti." chvíli se odmlčela: „A teď bychom se mohli oba konečně vyhajat. Vím, že spánek je nudnej, ale potřebuješ ho jako sůl."

„Nechce se mi vstávat." zamumlal zvadle.

„To není pro spaní nutný." zaklonila hlavu, aby si ji položila na opěradlo a zadívala se na strop. Navzdory střašlivé únavě nedokázala okamžitě usnout, asi uz byla přetažená.

Po pár minutách zvedla hlavu, aby zjistila, že detektiv takový problém nemá. Když se dívala, jak klidně oddechuje, napadlo jí, že v poslední době zestárnul. I když to nebyl ten správný výraz, spíš zvážněl, dozrál?

V době, kdy ho poznala, vypadal pořád tak trochu, jako kluk. Vlastně tehdy hádala - chybně, že musí být ještě o pár let mladší než ona sama - geniální, arogantní fracek. I když si už tehdy uvědomovala, že je to z větší části jen ochranná slupka.

Dnes definitivně vypadal na svých sedmatřicet, ten klukovský úsměv byl na jeho tváři čím dál vzácnější. A sociopatická fasáda, kterou se snažil udržet,už nedokázala jeho okolí oklamat.

Než sama usnula, napadlo ji, že po přiznáních dnešní noci, bude nějakou dobu nesvůj a radši se jí bude vyhýbat. Ona toho taky řekla víc, než měla v úmyslu. Ale to nevadí, první kolo vyhrála, zabránila nejhoršímu. To ostatní bude ještě běh na dlouhou trať.

Trvalo tři týdny, než byl ochten vzít zase případ. Ačkoliv byl na místě činu jedovatý, jako málo kdy, všichni kolem něj našlapovali po špičkách. Tedy skoro všichni, Edwina ho moc neštřila, měla pocit, že je to pro něj mnohem lepší.

Jen v jednom okamžiku jí zatrnulo. To když byl skloněný nad obětí, nadhazoval své brilantní dedukce a najednou zcela automaticky začal větu oslovením „Johne." Donovanová už, už otvírala pusu, aby ho opravila, když jí Edwina šlápla na nohu. Sherlock byl tak soustředěný na problém, že si vůbec neuvědomil, co řekl.

Po té, co se vrátili na Baker street, vytáhla z šuplíku ve svém pokoji zbrusu nový klíček.

„Když teď budeš zase honit parchanty po Londýně, neměl bys to provozovat neozbrojený. Takže jsem ti nechala udělat klíč od skříňky na zbraně."

Teprve po čtyřech měsících, prolomili ten opatrný odstup, který si udržovali od svého nočního rozhovoru. Ten večer se vrátili mimořádně dobře naladění. Sherlock právě geniálním trikem dopadl rafinovaného podvodníka a zase vytřel zrak některým nepřátelsky naladěným lidem z Yardu.

V taxíku se ještě oba ovládli, ale jak za nimi zapadly vchodové dveře, spontánně se rozchechtali jako dva puberťáci.

„Ten Gregson … je eeeh … takovej vůůůl!" opřela se o zeď, aby neupadla.

„Idiot!"

„Ten jeho kyselej ksicht byl za všechny prachy!"

Chvíli se ještě pochechtávali a lapali po dechu.

„Co provedem s tak skvěle načatým večerem? Je teprv deset a paní Hudsonová mi tak pře půl hodinou poslala esemesku, že Eva už spí."

„Hmm, nějaké návrhy?"

„No mohli bychom si zajít k Angelovi, nebo vzdám díky Nigelle Lawsonové a spáchám něco sama – špagety to vždycky jistí!"

„Pokud nebudeš proti, měl bych jeden nápad." zatvářil se trochu nejistě, pak se postavil naproti ní a opřel ruce o zeď, aby mu nemohla utéct.

„Beru!" zářivě se na něj usmála a políbila ho: „Můj pokoj nebo tvůj?"

Tři roky, téměř přesně. Byl začátek března, Eva se Shirley se v kuchyni ládovaly sušenkami paní Hudsonové, Sherlock se povaloval na gauči, drnkal na na housle a nudil se, protože momentálně neměli případ.

Edwina se naopak věnovala sepisování předchozí kauzy na blogu. Nikdy jí nenapadlo, že bude jednoho krásného dne psát něco, co by se blížilo beletrii – a hlavně, že by to stálo za čtení. V posledních letech měla fůru praxe a vylepšila si styl. Jen tituly jí dělaly problém, tohle svému předchůdci záviděla. John prostě uměl vymyslet trefný název.

Balancovala na opěrce červeného křesla s laptopem na klíně a nakousaným jablkem v jedné ruce. Najednou udělala kyselou grimasu, není v šestém měsíci trochu brzo na bolesti zad?

„Když si do toho křesla normálně sedneš, bude to pro tvoje záda daleko lepší."

Překvapeně se po detektivovi podívala. Nikdy, nikdy za roky, co tu bydlela si netroufla obsadit Johnovo křeslo.

„Bude to čím dál horší, tak si udělej pohodlí."

Když se přesunula na sedadlo, dodal: „A měla jsi pravdu, s osmdesáti procenty se dá docela dobře žít. A možná je to i víc. Nikdy bych nečekal, že budu mít tolik důvodů proč existovat – díky tobě. A všechno ostatní je irelevantní."


End file.
